Soy Ohara Mari y
by Tsurugimine S
Summary: Ser cupido es difícil, pero, ¿ser Ohara Mari y cupido al mismo tiempo? ¡El doble de difícil con 99.9% de probabilidad de desastre! KananMari/YohaMaru.


Capítulo 1: ¡Me convertí en cupido!

 **Soy Ohara Mari y** en este momento estoy en una misión de suma importancia. Cualquier error podría costarme la vida. No sólo a mí o a mis cómplices sino a todo el país. ¡EL PAÍS DEPENDE DE MÍ! Y por eso yo–

—¡Mari apurate o nos descubrirán!—

Ok, it's joke. ¡PERO AÚN ASÍ ESTO ES IMPORTANTE!

—Dia-san me mandó un mensaje, ¡VIENEN PARA ACÁ! DEBEMOS IRNOS O NOS DESCUBRIRÁN Y NOS ODIARÁN Y NOS QUEMARÁN COMO SI FUERAMOS BRUJAS Y...—Mientras gritaba eso se iba acercando a la ventana, hmm, sería un buen lugar para empujar a alguien y dejarla paralítica ¿no creen?

—Ten cuidado, Chikacchi, no te vayas a ca...olvidalo, ya te caíste.—

Excelente, ahora Chikacchi quedará paralítica y podré quedarme con Riko and You y así poder formar mi harem y después dominar el mun...olvidenlo, se levantó y salió corriendo.

 _ **Soy Ohara Mari y soy una excelente amiga.**_

Creo que también debería irme. Revisé una vez más si lo que "tomaba prestado" era correcto.

Dos **pantis** recién usadas de **Matsuura Kanan** , quien es algo así como mi amor platónico. Una panti de Kunikida Hanamaru, la compañera de habitación de Kanan. Esta es para Yoshicchi, ¡yo le soy fiel a Kanan!

 _ **Soy Ohara Mari y mi especialidad es el hurto de pantis.**_

Y pues ya de paso también escondí una cámara en el baño y robé su cepillo de dientes. ¿Qué? ¡toda bella dama tiene sus necesidades!

 _ **Soy Ohara Mari y tengo necesidades.**_

Mientras bajaba por la escalera improvisada que estaba en la ventana escuché como se abría la puerta del cuarto, wow justo a tiempo. Es verdad lo que dicen de que si crees en Homucifer estarás protegida y en anonimato cada vez que acoses a alguien. De acuerdo, eso sólo lo dice Yoshicchi, pero ¿y qué? igual sí funcionó.

—Dia, ya te dije que le pagaré la tanda a tu mamá cuando mi papá salga del hospital, ¿de acuerdo?—Esa era la inconfundible voz de mi amorsito.

Así es. Mi hermosa Kanan le debe una tanda a la mamá de Dia. Incluso hay rumores de que el señor Matsuura, en otras palabras, mi futuro suegro, se quebró el hueso a propósito para tener una excusa y no pagarle a la señora Kurosawa. Sí, ya sé que yo vengo de una familia con mucho dinero y podría pagarle hasta 20 tandas, pero eso va contra mi código. ¡LAS TANDAS SON SAGRADAS! Imaginen un mundo sin tandas. LO SÉ, ¡HORRIBLE!

—¿Qué es una tanda-zura?—Esa voz era la de Hanamaru, o sea, ¿quién más habla con un "zura" en estos tiempos? ¿¡QUIÉN!?

Yoshicchi siempre dice que lo único que busca en Marucchi es quitarle sus alas y no sé qué otras jaladas más. Yo pienso que está loca y necesita un psiquiatra, o sea ¿tan difícil es aceptar que está enamorada de la niña ésta? Después hace sus ritos satánicos esos que para qué te cuento yo, si ya hasta pesadillas tengo. Ojalá se muriera.

—Son cosas del diablo, Hanamaru. Sólo la mente pervesa y malvada de viejitas metiches y poseídas por lucifer hacen esas cosas. Sigue mi consejo y evitalas a toda costa.—WOW, ¡CUÁNTA RAZÓN TIENE!

—¡OYE!—Bien, esa voz era de Dia. Vaya ya hasta había olvidado que también estaba aquí.—MI MAMÁ NO ES ASÍ.—

Kurosawa Dia. No hay mucho que decir de ella, salvo que es como Akarin, pues casi no tiene presencia. Su mamá tiene una tanda maligna y...pues...yo creo que mantiene una relación incestuosa con su hermana, Kurosawa Ruby. ¿Han visto las interacciones entre ésas dos? ¡AHÍ HAY INCESTO DEL RICO, DARLINGGG~! Aunque pensadolo bien...¡maldita afortunada! yo ni hermanas tengo para hacer incesto. Ojalá se murieran.

O que las descubran sus papás en pleno acto indecente e impuro. Lo que ocurra primero.

—Bueno, eso es lo que tú crees. Pero la otra vez que vino a visitarnos dejó un pastelote en el baño que, uff, sólo Lucifer podría haber dejado tremendo regalo como es...¿qué hace mi cajón de ropa interior abierto?—

OK. ABORTEN. ABORTEN. SI NO ME VOY RÁPIDO ME VAN A DESCUBRIRRRR.

—¡ME FALTAN DOS PANTIS!—

—No seas tan histérica-zura. Tal vez olvidaste donde las dejaste y...¡A MÍ ME FALTA UNA-ZURA!—

—¡ALGUIEN ESTÁ BAJANDO POR LA VENTANA!—

¡DIA TRAIDORA!

—¡AHORA MISMO LLAMO A LA POLICÍA!—

¡AYUDAME HOMUCIFER!

~~~~xdxdxd~~~~

Después de un escape épico...y de haber sobornado a los policías cuando me atraparon dos cuadras lejos, aunque esos son detalles que ni al caso, al fin y al cabo mi dignidad quedó intacta porque nadie más que ellos me vieron. Por fin llegué al departamento que compartía con Yoshicchi y Chikacchi. Sí, acertaron. Soy dueña de todo el edificio pero siempre quise vivir con buenas amigas que me ayudaran a robar pantis de mi amor platónico. Incluso Dia nos ayuda distrayendo a las chicas para poder robar sus pantis a gusto, ya saben, lo normal. Chika normalmente me ayuda a entrar y salir de su departamento sin ser vista. Aunque hay veces en las que me abandona a mi suerte porque me quedo ahí más de lo acordado. Es una buena cómplice, pero a la vez traicionera, ¡como hoy que me abandonó! Yoshicchi no cuenta, ella sólo me provoca pesadillas con sus rituales satánicos, pero es mi amiga al fin y al cabo. ¡Ah! También me enseñó la palabra de Homucifer, la máxima reina de las acosadoras. Al menos aportó algo al negocio.

Antes Yoshicchi y yo vivíamos con una chica llamada Riko, pero no soportó nuestras "acciones indecorosas" pfft, no entiendo, ¿qué es indecoroso en primer lugar? Al final convenció a Chikacchi que se mudara conmigo y ella se mudaría con Ruby, y con otra chica llamada You. Aquí entre nos creo que Chikacchi tiene un mini harem en el que está tanto con Riko como con You. Maldita afortunada. ¡Puede estar con dos al mismo tiempo! Ojalará también se murieran.

 **¡LAS ODIO A TODAS! ¡OJALÁ TODOS SE MUERAN!**

Excepto Kanan y yo.

Ah, qué romántica que soy.

En fin. Procedí a abrir la puerta de nuestro apartamento y entonces...

—¡LAGRIMAS DE ÁNGEL CAIDO DESCIENDAN! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.—

La cerré de inmediato. Tengo que prepararme mentalmente para poder entrar y ver lo que está haciendo ésta loca.

—"Ya...tranquila. Si te ataca la puedes denunciar y la mandarán a un manicomio, donde pertenece."—Bien, esas palabras siempre me reconfortaban.

Volví a abrir la puerta y corrí hacia mi habitación. Ignorando completamente la figura que estaba en la cocina murmurando y haciendo quién sabe qué cosas.

Me pregunto si Yoshicchi cambiaría si Marucchi fuera su novia. Aunque primero tendría que hacer que aceptara que está enamorada de ella y...¡NO NO NO! O SEA ¡NO! KANAN NI SABE QUE EXISTO Y YA QUIERO JUGAR A SER CUPIDO CON HANAMARU Y YOSHIKO, ¡PRIMERO DEBO DE HACER QUE KANAN SEPA QUE ESTOY VIVA Y ENAMORADA DE ELLA!

Ughhh!~ ¡Pero la tentación es tan grandeee~! Tal vez sólo debería de generar un pequeño evento y así ellas se darían cuenta que se aman y darían rienda suelta a su amor en una piscina...ok, he jugado demasiados eroges.

Pero, ¡sí! dentro de una semana es San Valentín, tal vez pueda convencer a Yoshicchi de darle chocolates a Marucchi y entonces el curso natural de las cosas se encargará de todo. ¡Bingo! Ah...pero Yoshicchi cocina horrible...y si le dejo que ella lo haga probablemente diga algo como:

—Los demonios me han dicho que te entregue esto del más allá. ¡JAJAJA TUS ALAS SERÁN MÍAS!—Dije imitando la voz de Yoshicchi cuando entra en modo 'Yohane'.

Bueno en ese caso sólo me queda tratar de convencer a Marucchi de darle chocolates y decirle que la ama...aunque pensadolo bien...¡ni sé si Marucchi siente lo mismo por la poseída ésta! Ugh. Tal vez deba de acercarme más a Hanamaru y así poder...

—¡TE ESCUCHÉ Y YO NO HABLO ASÍ!—¿Yoshicchi me escuchó? Oh vaya.

Bueno estaba pensando en un ingenioso plan así que la ignoraré. ¿En qué estaba? ¡Ah, sí! Si logro ser más cercana con Marucchi podré sacarle la verdad de sus sentimientos por Yoshicchi.

—¡NO ME IGNORES!—

...y si tengo suerte poder hacerme amiga de Kanan. Al fin y al cabo ellas son compañeras de apartamento.

—¡HEY!—

¡Bah! Kanan ni sabe que existo. ¿Qué perderé por intentarlo?

—¡SI NO SALES AHORA LA DESGRACIA ETERNA DE HOMUCIFER TE CAERA ENCIMA!—Ok, eso sí me dio miedo. ¡Perdoname Homucifer!

 _ **Soy Ohara Mari y le tengo miedo a Yoshiko y Homucifer.**_

Salí de mi cuarto y me enfrente cara a cara contra Yoshiko.

—Agradeceme de una vez. Tengo un plan.—Le dije así en plan amenazante.

—¿De qué hablas?—

—Si sigues mi plan Kunikida Hanamaru será tu novia. Y con suerte dejarás de hacer esos rituales en la noche que me provocan pesadillas.—Hm, siento que me falta algo, Yoshicchi se podría negar y todo mi plan se derrumbaría...¡Ya sé!—Si aceptas a hacer lo que te diga te daré las pantis de Marucchi que me acabo de robar.—

—¿P-P-P-Pantis de Zuramaru?—¡YA CAYÓ!

 _ **Soy Ohara Mari y hoy me he convertido en cupido**_ _._

Espera...¿y Chikacchi? No la he visto desde que me abandonó en el apartamento de Azalea...

...De seguro se fue a hacerle sus favorsitos a Riko y You. ¡Cómo la odio!

 **¡Ojalá se muriera!**

 **Soy Ohara Mari y ojalá se murieran.**

Fin capitulo 1

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _No, yo tampoco sé por qué escribí esta kk._


End file.
